This application is for travel support for participation in the 14th meeting of the International Narcotic Research Conference (INRC). The meeting will be held June 26-July 1, 1983 in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, West Germany. It is planned to support approx. 50 American scientists with the funds requested. The INRC has become the most important and prestigious annual meeting in the area of biomedical research on narcotics and, more specifically, of opiate receptors and endogenous opioid peptides. It is planned to publish the Proceedings promptly. Proceedings of past meetings have been read widely.